1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage and handling. More specifically, the invention is a modular rack assembly for transporting firearms and accessories in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gun storage and transportation can present particular problems—namely, efficient use of space and safety. When travelling with a large hunting or shooting group in one vehicle, for example, available storage space can be quickly consumed by gun cases, equipment, and the like. Moreover, with more people and firearms, the potential for accidentally discharge can increase as more guns are being manipulated. While there are storage and transport solutions specific to cars, for the most part these solutions to make efficient use of space and store the gun in a vertical position.